Suzy Pepper
Suzy Pepper is a student at William McKinley. For a while, she was obsessed and madly in love with her Spanish teacher, Will Schuester. She had two years of therapy to deal with the trauma after badly injuring herself by consuming of the world's hottest pepper after he rejected her advances. The pepper burned a hole in her esophagus and she was taken to the hospital. She is portrayed by actress Sarah Drew. Biography Season One Ballad Suzy had a very intense infatuation with Will. She had been shown drawing a picture of a heart with both their names around the border of her papers, including the typical usage of the initials of both parties to indicate a hopeful romantic relationship. (in this case "WS + SP," even though she usually referred to him as "Mr. Schue" rather than "Will"). She was also seen asking him how to conjugate the verb 'to love' which was an obviously flirtatious question. She gave him a tie with peppers on them (among other novelty gifts), to remind him of her when he wore them (which he apparently never did). Suzy even went to such lengths as calling Will at night, which annoyed Terri, whose reaction hinted that this was not the first time Suzy had called Will at an unreasonably late hour, to a point where she threatened to kill Suzy. Will admonished his wife for that, telling her that the manner in which she handled the situation was inappropriate, but Terri replied that Will couldn't handle anything on his own. In response, Will promised to remedy the situation the next day. Terri's severe admonishment and threats, along with Will's final statement telling her that he wasn't interested, caused Suzy to have a complete emotional break-down, further proving her fragility. Almost immediately afterward, Suzy decided to eat the world's hottest pepper as a suicide attempt. The pepper did not kill her, however, but Suzy's eating of the pepper did manage to burn a hole in her esophagus. As a result of her eating the pepper and burning her esophagus, she was placed a medically-induced coma for three days at the hospital. As a result of the action, some speculate that she was forced to drop out of school, possibly for the entire two year duration of her therapy, but this is unknown. This had left Will feeling guilty about how he handled the situation. He eventually shared this story with Emma, the school guidance counselor who is also one of Will's best friends. When we finally see Suzy again (we don't know if she was out of school that whole time or if she kept to herself until overhearing this, because it is possible that she was a student all this time and is now a senior, since Rachel would not have otherwise known that Suzy Pepper was thought of as the school psycho), she became furious (perhaps with a bit of residual jealousy as well) at Rachel for having a crush on Will. So she seemingly stalked Rachel, eventually finding her in the girl's bathroom, assumingly so as to get rid of the competition. Much to Rachel's surprise however it was not for that reason, but instead, Suzy actually had noble intentions, and wanted to save Rachel the same sort of heartache that she had endured from her intense crush on Will. She explains that girls such as herself and Rachel tend to have self-esteem issues and going after men they can't have subconsciously reinforces their feelings of low-self worth. She neglected to mention, however, that psychologists often also see this occur when someone fantasizes that their object of affection is perfect, and so distance themselves from them to preserve the illusion of perfection; but perhaps Suzy was never at any point told that during her two years of psychotherapy, or did not want to tell Rachel anything that may encourage her to continue that sort of behavior, knowing how her own mindset and the mindset of girls like Rachel work. Personality Due to her seemingly desperate and lonely personality, she ends up upsetting everyone who likes Will, possibly inadvertently. However, we don't know much about her personality other than what little bit we can infer from the flashback as well as her manner of dress. Based on her manner of dress as well as the fact that the song coming from her MP3 player is not current music, one may infer that she sees herself as a "throwback" type of girl. We also know that she has a hard time reading social cues and getting hints as well as moods that shift from one extreme to another, indicating a somewhat fragile sense of self-worth. It's possible that she may both be bipolar and have Asperger's Syndrome (a form of high functioning autism) based on this as well as her obsession with and extensive knowledge of hot peppers (obsessive knowledge is another sign of Asperger's). Of course, this is all inference and not to be taken as canonical information. We actually know little about Suzy's mental health history other than that she has had psychotherapy. Relationships Will Schuester Will used to be her Spanish teacher. She had romantic feelings for him, but they were not reciprocated. She ended up eating a dangerously hot pepper in her depression and rejection, which ended her up in the hospital and in need of an esophagus transplant. Trivia *Like Rachel, she has the surname that is an edible plant. *She takes an obsessive, almost autistic savant type of interest in the type of food that she shares her surname with. Gallery Sp1.jpg Sp2.gif glee-ep-10-ballad-pepper.jpg pepper1.png pepper2.png Suzypepper.PNG Susie-Pepper.jpg tumblr lvskkwyDeh1qcu8mto7 250.gif tumblr lx6dt2vdiJ1r3wzjho2 250.gif tumblr 4mqg41Lhm1qcx3v3o1 500.png|Suzy Pepper Tumblr n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo3 250.gif Tumblr n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo4 250.gif Tumblr n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo6 250.gif Tumblr n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo5 250.gif Tumblr n0pi39GMpr1trk9rwo1 250.gif Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Alumni